Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Zena Airale
Summary: After the true reset in the Skybound season, Lloyd is devastated over the loss of his father. Soon enough, something happens that may just change his life forever. Collab with Buni-Ninja.
1. Chapter 1: Disbelief

It was days after Jay and Nya had gotten together again. Everyone was happy, except for Lloyd, who was sitting down on the edge of his bed in the Bounty. He missed his father more than ever. He just suddenly did, for some odd reason. Tears began to fall from his face as he tried wiping them away, but they just kept on coming. He was devastated. He looked at an amulet his father gave to him when he was only a baby. Lloyd felt the smooth surface of the emerald, and remembered his father's last words to him, which only made him increasingly more upset.

 _"And remember that I'll always be a part of you... Farewell, my son..."_

"Why, father...why did you have to leave?! I miss you so, _so_ much...!" he choked out softly, clutching the precious stone close to him.

Lloyd could feel his chest start to tense up as he cried. He didn't want to be alone again. Yea, he has his mom, but he wasn't exactly close to her, as a mother and son should have been. She had abandoned him when he was just a young child. The other ninja were too busy training to spend time with him as well. Although Lloyd was supposed to be the leader of the team, he was still a child on the inside. He took in a shuddering breath as he thought,

 _Maybe...maybe I should visit his grave again... It's been awhile since the last time I went there..._

Feeling a little bit better, he got up, walked to the deck and summoned his bright green dragon, taking off to the Corridor of Elders in the distance. He could feel the cool air brush past his face, causing him to feel a bit more calmer. After a while longer, he reached the canyon, touching down in front of his father's statue. He let his dragon dissipate into thin air, jumping off to kneel in front of the statue solemnly. Lloyd bowed his head in respect, making a small green fire from the sticks he carried in his bag to warm himself up.

Hearing something move towards his direction, Lloyd turned around, looking behind himself. He saw a person wearing a cape with the hood up, covering the top half of his face. On instinct, he went into battle position, thinking the person was going to attack him.

"Wait! Hang on a moment, we don't need to fight, my child..."

The man spoke in a familiar voice. Suddenly, it hit him.

"D-Dad?! Is it really you?!" he cried out tearfully.

Pulling the hood off with both hands, Garmadon revealed his face, smiling at his son. "Yes, but-" he started.

Without warning, Lloyd tackled him into a hug, squeezing his father tightly as tears streamed down his face. "I...I'm just so happy! I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!" he sobbed into his father's arms, hugging even tighter.

Garmadon shook away the thought to continue his sentence, instead caressing his son's blonde hair reassuring him that it would be alright. _I need to tell him, or **he-** no, think positively, Garmy; he's missed you! _ Garmadon yelled at himself through his thoughts. **_Just tell your son later, slave._** A dark voice ran through his mind. **_Just enjoy your last moments with him before he just becomes another prisoner of mine. Or should I say-_** _Shut up!_ _You stay out of this!_ Garmadon snapped at the other voice.

"Oh Lloyd, how I've missed you!" he cried softly. "I'm here... It's gonna be okay..."

Garmadon attempted to stay focused on his son, instead of the other voice trapped inside his mind. **_Very well. But he'll soon reject us both as soon as he finds out about how you are here, living and what choice you made._** The dark spirit chuckled, leaving a shudder down Garmadon's spine.

"Let's go home, Lloyd. Ok?" Garmadon kissed his son's forehead. "I love you..." he whispered.

"Y-yea. Let's go home!" Lloyd gleamed with tears still in his eyes. "I love you too, Dad..."


	2. Chapter 2: Comeback

Minutes passed and a bright green dragon touched down on the Bounty, instantly dissipating. Lloyd had flown his father from the Corridor of Elders.

"I've missed you so much..." Lloyd squeezed his father again, who hugged him back in return. Then he continued, "And everyone is going to be even happier than before, knowing that you finally came back."

"Really now? I do miss everyone else...but I truly did miss you, Lloyd. I'm finally here...after so, _so_ long..." Garmadon petted his son's blonde hair, reassuring the teen.

 _ **I guess you could tell the boy about the deal when you both are alone, since I am allowing you to have free will.** __I told you to SHUT UP!_ _ **I am allowing your son to live, remember? Only he can know. If anyone else finds out, they die! Understood?** __You told this like a thousand times already, so just leave us and shut up!_

"Dad, please don't leave me... _again_..." Lloyd sobbed bitterly into his father's arms.

"Oh, Lloyd..." Garmadon breathed, continually holding his son close to him. He gently ran a hand through Lloyd's hair as he replied, "I...I don't plan to leave you anytime soon, but let's go tell the others the news, ok?"

The green ninja nodded tearfully as he closed his eyes, coming out of the embrace. "It's been so long..."

"Yes... I couldn't agree more... Come on..."

Lloyd pulled his father behind him, taking him to the living room where the others were gathered. As Garmadon entered the room, everyone gasped in utter shock and amazement.

"You're not dead? It's a miracle!"

"Brother! You've returned! But how?!"

"Garmadon, my love!"

Lloyd's father took a seat next to his son and was about to explain everything. _**They'll die, remember?!** __Ugh...not again..._ ** _I've been warning you for the past few minutes! I am kind enough to let you have only your son, got it?_** _Fine...but YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, OVERLORD!_ ** _If he tells, you're gonna regret being alive!_** _OKAY! SHUT UP!_

Garmadon sighed softly. "It's nothing...but I'm so glad I'm here. I have missed you all."

"Is something wrong, Garmy?" Cole asked, resting his hand on the sensei's shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal."

"Garmadon, may I talk to you alone?" Misako asked.

Garmadon nodded, and the two of them stepped out onto the deck of the Bounty.

"Misako, if you want to be with Wu, I don't mind. I will support your choice, and stay as your friend." Garmadon weakly smiled.

"I...I feel horrible for not telling you. I do love the both of you, I choose you-"

"And you regretted it. I am not mad; I was when I found out on my own, but it's in the past" He hugged her, slightly squeezing her.

"I just want my family happy. You, Wu and Lloyd." _**Cute, but Lloyd is still the only one I won't kill in this bloody place. Understood?** __I know you stupid record!_

"Garmy, I can't breathe. You're crushing me." Misako spoke, trying to get some air.

"Oh! Sorry, it's been awhile since I hugged someone else who isn't Lloyd," Garmadon nervously chuckled, loosening his grip on his ex-wife.

"Just stay close to Wu, and don't hurt him... Ok?" He choked out, releasing her from his arms.

"I can do that. But I hope Lloyd can take this news..." Misako fussed around with her fingers.

"Don't worry, I will tell him. We are probably going to end up talking for a bit," Garmadon reassured her. "You should probably head back before one of these _children_ decide to spy on us," he joked, causing Misako to laugh.

His ex-wife nodded, the two of them walking back to the others.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

It soon began to grow dark. Lloyd invited his father to sleep with him, which he accepted. The two of them walked to Lloyd's room, sitting down on the bed. Garmadon got up to lock the door and sat down again.

"There's...something I have to tell you about... I've...been possessed."

" _What?!_ "

"Shhh!" Garmadon covered Lloyd's mouth with his hand. "Not so loud, they might hear you. Do you want the full story, or not?"

Lloyd nodded his head.

"Ok... I was in the Cursed Realm, dying. As I was about to close my eyes for the last time, I heard ...his voice...and he taunted me." Garmadon looked at his hands, messing around with his own fingers. "He asked me if I wanted to see you again. It just ticked me off, but I continued to listen to his words. He offered a deal that..." Lloyd hugged his father, trying to comfort him. "If I allowed him to take over my body, I could see you again...I agreed, but it was a selfish mistake. Allowing him to come to Ninjago..."

"Who?" Lloyd whispered urgently.

Garmadon let out a sad sigh. "The Overlord."

"WH-"

"Shhhh! You said you wouldn't yell!" Garmadon whispered somewhat loudly as he slapped his hand over his son's mouth again, and pulled Lloyd into his lap. "But listen, ok? He allowed for you only to know this, besides me of course. Because he wants to see if you can stop him again without anyone knowing..." Garmadon softened his grip on Lloyd. "However, if you do tell...he is going to let you live, but kill everyone else here...and maybe even me... So, please be smart about your moves or plans of attack, understood?"

The green ninja nodded, blinking back tears, a little overwhelmed. "I'm scared..." he cried softly.

His father held him close again. "Don't worry, I would _never_ allow him to harm you. But until the day you manage to defeat him again, I apologize if I become a pain for you, my son." Garmadon let out a sigh. "You know, Lloyd, I did this because...because I love you. You literally mean the world to me, and I really don't want to lose you a second time."

"Me too..." Lloyd whimpered.

"Come here..." Garmadon gently caressed his son's hair while embracing him. _I should tell him about Misako..._ "Son...Misako's with Wu now... She wanted me to let you know this as soon as possible, and I..."

Lloyd let out a wail of distress, sobbing into his father's arms.

"Ohhh..." Garmadon cooed softly, continually stroking his son's hair to console him. "I'm here now, Lloyd...it's gonna be okay...it's gonna be okay..."

 **"Your father is here, boy..."** The Overlord voice spoke from Garmadon's mouth as he squeezed tighter. Lloyd immediately started thrashing around trying to escape the Overlord's grip, however he was stuck.

 **"Just so you know, the only reason I am giving these chances is because my power fully restored. So you have, but be wise, child..."**

Lloyd stayed silent, tears still streaming down his face. He hated the idea that the Overlord took over his father's body. _This is the SECOND time it's happened!_ Lloyd screamed in his head. _You will PAY for doing this to my dad! He clearly doesn't deserve to suffer like this!_

 **"I want an answer from you boy, whenever I speak to you, understood?"** The Overlord pulled the back of Lloyd's head, pulling his blonde hair.

"I heard you...you demon..." Lloyd gritted through his teeth.

 _OVERLORD, LEAVE MY SON_ ALONE _!_ Garmadon shouted in his thoughts, his face filled with agony and rage. He'd had enough of this nonsense. He wouldn't let the Overlord hurt Lloyd.

And that was _final_.


	4. Chapter 4: The Potion

Soon enough, the Overlord's presence had faded away, leaving just Lloyd and his father still holding each other in an embrace.

"I love you so much... _don't go!_ " Lloyd sobbed vehemently.

Garmadon scooted back to lean on the pillows, continuing to hold him as he cried, his own eyes beginning to tear up as well. "I won't... I'm staying here...calm down..."

Lloyd nodded and came to his senses. "C-Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes, Lloyd... Of course..." Garmadon kissed his son's forehead. He looked down, smiling softly. He missed the days when Lloyd was just so much younger. Now that the tea had taken effect, he was physically older, but he would always be Garmadon's little boy.

 ** _Now, to steal his power so that he'll_ never _be able to defeat me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All I need to do is to create a potion to take his powers away, and leave him vulnerable for some other villain._**

Lloyd quickly fell asleep on his father, who just kept stroking his son's hair. Garmadon managed to pull the blanket over his son and himself, before falling asleep. Garmadon actually couldn't dream, since he was attached to the Overlord, so he normally "awoke" to see the demon handcuffed to him in a dark room that reminded him of a cell.

 _ **Here we are again. In your mind, full of your evil thoughts or your concerns for your son and your "family-"** __Shut it, you idiot. At least I have people who care for me, you just had slaves you used._ ** _Had?_** _Did you forget you killed Kozu, your own servant you created? Geez, no wonder no one works with you; you're a selfish brat._

 ** _Coming from the man who failed to take over the country three times with three different armies. And may I mention, you were turned evil by venom, you were born from the darkness. And you even haven't found your true potential, unlike your brother._**

 _Last time I checked, you didn't even have a full body, you were just a shadow._ Garmadon remarked the Overlord who still didn't have a body even in Garmadon's mind. _Enough talking, I rather stay awake than deal with your nonsense._ _ **I can still talk to you, and your son was-** __Don't_ _speak about my son like you know him. In fact, don't talk about the ninjas or my family; you don't know them either, so shut it._ ** _Fine. I'll leave you be._**

Garmadon woke up from his "slumber" with Lloyd still in his arms. _It's still much too early to wake him up. I will just let him sleep for a little longer._ He smiled softly, as he thought, _I love you so much, my child...I'm_ never _leaving you again._

Minutes passed, and the potion was completed. The Overlord-possessed Garmadon stood over Lloyd on the bed and poured the bottle on him. **_WHAT?! HOW DID THAT NOT WORK?! I WANTED TO TAKE AWAY HIS POWER, NOT THIS!_** He was filled with rage and vanished. On the other hand, Garmadon felt relieved and overjoyed. _It's been so long..._

* * *

 _In Lloyd's dream:_

The light faded, and soon, Garmadon was back to normal again. The Overlord had been defeated! Without any hesitation, Lloyd ran forward to embrace him at once.

"Dad! You're free!" he sobbed, tears rolling down his face as he held him close.

"I know, Son... I've missed you..." Garmadon said, returning the embrace his son was giving him.

"I've missed you too. It's over... _finally_..." Lloyd cried into his dad's kimono, overly relieved.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" his father asked in a concerned voice.

"What do you mean? Dad?" Lloyd whimpered.

"You're crying..." Garmadon immediately started wiping Lloyd's tears from his eyes.

"It's because I'm just so happy to see you again. The real you."

The green ninja reveled in delight, completely immersing himself in the moment. He had been waiting for so long, and his wishes have finally become a reality.

"So am I. It has been far too long..." Garmadon's voice cracked slightly as he spoke, his eyes beginning to tear up as well.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. We're finally together now..."

* * *

"Lloyd, wake up," Garmadon gently urged his son.

Lloyd's eyes soon fluttered open, and he yawned. He gasped, realizing that the room seem bigger than before.

"What happened?"

Apparently, the potion that the Overlord created made him young again. _I'm guessing he was trying to steal Lloyd's power while he was sleeping, I need to keep an eye on that monster._ Garmadon thought to himself.

"You look younger, Son," Garmadon explained. "I believe it was the Overlord trying to steal your powers, and-"

"...I want to kill to him more than ever now..." Lloyd looked down, muttering in a dark tone.

"Son?" Garmadon asked, wondering what his son said.

"...It's nothing, dad! I love you too much to harm you because of an incompetent fool who can't hardly give anything right." Lloyd gleamed with a smile.

Garmadon was kinda scared of his own son for a moment. He was acting weirdly.

"Lloyd, where did you learn to act like that?" Garmadon continued looking at his son's new form.

"A video game Nya and I played together once, I think it was called Yandere Simulator. It was really fun to play." Lloyd smiled again.

"It's been so long since I've seen you this young... I've missed those days..." Garmadon almost started to cry out of joy. "And yet, you've come so far..."

"But I can't be this young; who's going to protect Ninjago or lead the ninjas?!" Lloyd's voice grew frantic, and his father held him close in response to that.

"It's ok. You need your original life back. You're still just a kid, my son. I want you to have the childhood I never had with my family." Garmadon looked down, stroking his son's hair as his eyes gently closed for a moment, tears falling slowly down his cheeks.

"Uh... Ok! Let's not go down memory lane, or the times you were evil. Instead, we should just figure out how to get rid of that thing and have a normal-ish life again, ok?"

"Alright... I love you..."


	5. Chapter 5: Shifting Control

Lloyd held his father as he continued to calm down. "I was thinking we could go to Mega Monster Amusement Park with the others," he murmured into Garmadon's chest.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Garmadon smiled as he let go to grasp Lloyd's hands. "I've always wanted to go with you, but I'll have to try to keep _him_ under control..."

"Yea..." Lloyd giggled shyly, and the two of them got up to tell the others.

* * *

Garmadon practically forced Lloyd to let him carry him on his shoulders, but Lloyd actually enjoyed being taller for once. Wearing a frog hoodie, Lloyd was acting like he was like any other kid. _He almost seems like a civilian, so innocent!_ Garmadon chuckled, feeling like nothing could go wrong. But as fate would have it, the Overlord wasn't enjoying being forced to watch Garmadon and his enemy having a "family bonding" time.

 ** _Even if you weren't banished to the Underworld, I'm assuming you would have raised that boy all by yourself..._** _So? He's my world, and you are just a poor excuse of a villain like the others were, including me-_ ** _You had potential-_** _At what cost? Losing my only child and my brother? Even my ex-wife? Believe or not, I actually like some of the other ninjas as well, so shut it._ Garmadon ordered the Overlord, who growled as he retreated away.

"Dad?" Lloyd loomed over Garmadon's face with his hands in his father's hair.

"Yes?" Garmadon smiled, still walking through the amusement park.

"Could we...play a game? Like that one?" Lloyd pointed at a booth. The name of the game was a darts game, throw the darts at balloons to win a prize.

"Of course, do you want me to win you a toy?" Garmadon teased as he stopped a few feet away from the booth.

"Maybe the stuffed dragon...the purple one..." Lloyd blushed with embarrassment, only to hear his dad laugh.

"Alright, just let me put you down..." Garmadon spoke, gently setting his son down on the ground.

Garmadon took his son's hand and walked with him to the booth, with only a few people there: a mother with her daughter and a couple.

"Step right up, and try to win yourself a friend to take home!" the vendor announced.

Paying a dollar for 5 darts, Garmadon picked up the first dart, and walked 5 feet away. He turned, then shot it right at the balloon.

"Lovely shot sir."

"I'm only getting started." Garmadon gleamed back at the vendor, picking up the next dart. Popping five balloons with the darts, Garmadon pointed at the dragon his son wanted.

"That one, please."

"Those were very nice shots, have a nice day!"" the vendor said, taking the dragon and handing it to Garmadon.

"You too!" Garmadon looked down at his son, handing the dragon plushie to him as they walked away.

Lloyd immediately cuddled it. "Cute!" he squealed.

"I'm guessing you named them already?" Garmadon patted his son's head.

"Yea...Nel... After my friend, Nelson." Lloyd spoke, looking at the stuffed dragon.

"Nelson? Maybe you two should plan a day to hang out. Or invite him over so I could meet the little one, ok?"

"Yea, but maybe after...when _he's_ gone or not in the way..." Lloyd's voice became soft as he remembered about the Overlord's spirit in his father.

"I know, Son...it's sad...but I _know_ you're strong enough to take him down. I want him gone as much as you do, Lloyd. Come here." Garmadon knelt down, gently embracing his son, picking him up. "It's gonna be okay..." he whispered, holding Lloyd close to him, trying not to cry. Garmadon sat down with his son on one of the benches nearby. He thought about the times when Lloyd was just an infant. He'd wished he had spent more time with his son before the evil overtook him.

"Dad..." Lloyd murmured "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Garmadon smiled weakly. He still couldn't believe that the Overlord had changed Lloyd to the age he once was. "I've missed these days when you were just so much younger."

"I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh okay. What do you want to eat?" Garmadon looked at his son.

"Hmmm, Dip'n'dots?" Lloyd gleamed.

"Okay, sure."

The two of them got up from the bench and went to one of the food stands. The Dip'n'dots stand didn't have much customers like the game Garmadon just won.

"Dad, I want that one!" Lloyd said, pointing to the rainbow sherbet flavored one.

"Alright. Can we have a rainbow sherbet Dip'n'dots please?" Garmadon asked the vendor, giving him the money."

"Sure. Hang on a sec." He scooped some out and handed it to Garmadon.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He turned to his son. "Here, Lloyd."

"Thanks Dad!" Lloyd took the small bowl from his dad and hugged him. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Son...more than anything..."

As the two were walking around again, Garmadon started coughing a bit. He tried to make it unnoticeable but it only got worse. Lloyd did stop eating his dessert before looking at his dad.

"Are you ok-"

"No, he wants control again. Being real stubborn." Garmadon interrupted Lloyd's question.

"...he can come out, I'll keep an eye on him. Remember, I'm the green ninja."

"You sure? I can-" Garmadon started coughing again.

"It's fine. But I won't hesitate to harm him with my element." Lloyd gleamed, with a dark smile. It soon faded. "W-What if I hurt you...?"

"I've lived with the ninjas for a long time, I can handle the Overlord better than I handle Zane on rage mode."

"Come here..." Garmadon pulled his son in for a hug. "It'll be okay."

 **"That's what you think, child..."**


	6. Chapter 6: Release

Lloyd tensed as the Overlord spoke, a dark smoke-like figure floating out from within his father's body, Garmadon fainting to the ground. It didn't seem too reassuring. As well, it didn't help that the Overlord's voice was deeper and raspier than any male Lloyd encountered. He rushed towards his father's side, kneeling beside him.

"Hey! There's people here, ya know..." Lloyd muttered, wishing the Overlord didn't bring so much attention to them. He summoned a ball of energy, and the Overlord's spirit vanished once more.

"Stay in his body, unless you want everyone to find out… though I wish you'd just leave already…" Lloyd squeezed his dad's hand, almost at the verge of crying.

" **It almost worked...** "

"Stop... _please_ … I…" Lloyd wanted to cry so badly.

The other people at the amusement park watched as Lloyd remained silent. His throat tensed. It hurt so badly. Seconds passed, and his father's body moved and sat up. Lloyd let out a sigh of relief, embracing Garmadon tight.

"Did something happen... " Garmadon looked confused. He hugged Lloyd back.

"...the Overlord tried to…..escape your body…" Lloyd sobbed in a small voice as people started to whisper to each other.

"Go-" Garmadon bit his lip, controlling the foul words he was tempted to say. But he didn't want Lloyd to hear.

Lloyd sobbed on. "He brought s-so much attention to us…"

Garmadon shut his eyes for a moment, sighing as he grabbed his son, pulling him in his arms. "I know...relax…"

"I c-can't…" Lloyd whimpered.

His father ran a hand through his hair, gently hushing. "It's alright.… let's just go back home ok?"

Lloyd nodded. Garmadon stood up, making his way towards the exit of the park.

* * *

They finally reached the Bounty, Garmadon carrying Lloyd. He was already fast asleep. Wanting to avoid any questions from any of the other ninjas, the father walked into Lloyd's room before gently placing the blonde on his bed. Garmadon smiled, placing a cover over him, before sitting down next to him.

He began to sing softly, his voice overcome with emotion.

"'My memory,  
I remember everything  
All the things we did  
When I close my eyes  
I see every bit  
You're far away  
Somewhere where I can't reach  
I didn't say: I love you  
I didn't say: I need you  
But believe me, I do  
I never really imagined meeting you again  
All I want is now to be with you until the end  
Oh, I love you, and I confess it to you now  
I wanna love you forever if it's not too late  
Forever, forever with you  
I love you...'" **(My Memory, from _Winter Sonata_ –It's Korean but there's this translated version that I love to pieces. -Zena)**

Choking on a sob, Garmadon quietly got up and left the room without waking up his son. He shut his eyes for a moment, remembering when he and Lloyd reunited after the Final Battle.

"Dad?! _DAD!_ " Lloyd was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief and joy. He sobbed into his father's arms.

Garmadon beamed, stroking Lloyd's soft, blonde hair. "Oh, Lloyd, it's been so long… I've missed you very much... There, there…it'll be alright… Stay close to me… You're safe, my child… Right here in my arms... I have you now… Just relax… _Shhhhhhhh..._ "

 ** _And of course you forgot that I was left without a body, while you got off scotch free._** _You again. Oh, remember when I was kind enough to allow you to take control. I should have known better. I won't let you take Lloyd away from me EVER again._ _ **Dotting father!** __Really, name calling? Oh yea, I forgot that you don't have any powers back._ ** _I'll get them back reaaaal soon. Watch out Ninjago!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Return of the Overlord

Three days later...

Garmadon woke up in the middle of the night to a faint wind blowing against the Bounty. He got up and ran to the deck to see his brother and the ninjas there watching the sky. Zane turned to Garmadon, running to him.

"There's going to be a hurricane in a couple of hours, we need to move underground now!" Zane explained.

Garmadon shivered. "That's not just a hurricane."

"What do you mean?" Nya asked.

"The Overlord. He's back." He recalled the moment when the evil spirit had left his body, but made it so Garmadon could move without the Overlord in him.

"What?! How?! I thought Zane defeated him!" Cole exclaimed.

Garmadon let out a sigh. "It's a long story." He noticed that someone was missing. Lloyd.

"Where's Lloyd? He's not here."

"That's the second worst part...we haven't seen him either." Jay spoke uncomfortably.

Garmadon shivered. "I fear for the worst." _What if- Oh no..._ "We have to go to Ninjago City."

"Of course. Of all the places on this island, he's probably there." Kai replied back, running to the main room.

Suddenly, in irregular popping static, the television came to life. A voice all-too familiar hummed and filled the space. Everyone froze.

 **" _Hello citizens of Ninjago..._ "**

"No." Garmadon whispered.

 **" _I wouldn't advise you to try and turn off your devices because they are currently under my control._ "** A hollow and distorted cackle resounded. **" _I am the Overlord and this will be a broadcast to remember. Right here with me is the Green Ninja himself. Oh, what will unfold before your very eyes today?_ "** He paused to chuckle. **_"Worry not: I'll tell you. Bear witness to the untold torment and horrors that will befall upon your beloved green savior by my hands...equally as memorable as this broadcast, I would say, will be his demise._ "**

The Overlord cackled and electrified Lloyd with purple lightning, causing him to yell in pain. The Overlord only chuckled and watched him suffer. The Ninja then turned their heads unable to watch, unable to move. The electricity strengthened and Lloyd yelled louder, his body flooding with pain.

" _DAD, HELP ME!_ " Lloyd shrieked.

 _No...Not Lloyd... Not my son..._ Garmadon felt his chest clench in agony, tears threatening to spill. He was shaking. He never wanted this to happen. After everything he'd done to protect his child, it wasn't any use. _How could he- I have to do something!_ "He's in danger! We have to move. _Now._ " Without hesitation, he started running. He stole Jay's helicopter. He knew his elemental dragon wouldn't work since he was so upset. Nothing would separate him from Lloyd ever again. Not anyone, not the first master, not the ninjas and not even the Overlord.

 _You are DEAD once I get my hands on you, Overlord. No mercy will be shown from me, not after what you are doing to MY son. Prepare to be in a world of pain._ He was on the verge of crying. It hurt so much. _You demon. I hate you. You...tore him away from me..._


	8. Chapter 8: A Sacrifice

Lloyd glared at the Overlord knowing very well what he had to do. He shut his eyes, using the greatest amount of power that he had. Lloyd's life flashed before his eyes.

He remembered when he was hung on a flagpole, the day when he first met the ninja.

He remembered the day when he was betrayed by the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, and Pythor, the last surviving member of the Anacondrai tribe。

He remembered being captured by the Serpentine as he tried to see what they were up to.

He remembered the fateful day when he was revealed as the destined Green Ninja, the Elemental Master of energy, power, and life itself.

He remembered how upset and proud his father was upon realizing they would have to fight one another in the near future.

He remembered when his father finally got revenge on the newly-awakened Great Devourer for turning him evil.

He remembered finally unlocking his Spinjitzu powers.

He remembered being struck by Tomorrow's Tea, causing him to rapidly age.

He remembered the enormous surge of power from the Temple of Light.

He remembered his hesitation to strike down Garmadon for good because he didn't have the audacity to harm his own father.

He remembered confronting his father and the release of the Overlord.

He remembered his father regaining control of the Overlord's body and reaching out to him.

He remembered being knocked unconscious by the Overlord and his immense powers.

He remembered finally making it to the top of the Garmatron Tower and facing the Overlord's dragon form.

He remembered finally unlocking his golden powers and using them to temporarily destroy the Overlord.

He remembered finally reuniting with his newly-purified father, one of the happiest moments in his entire life.

He remembered the moments he spent with his father before his banishment.

And he remembered the moment when he thought his father was lost forever.

Using his powers, he created a huge blast of an energy beam, firing it at the Overlord. " _NINJA-GO!"_

The Overlord had been pushed back for the time being, and a bright light alerted Lloyd's father of his presence. Garmadon had arrived, only to see Lloyd's weakened body trembling on the ground. He rushed to his son's side, holding him close, his eyes flooding with tears. His voice trembled in anguish and devastation. It hurt more than anything. They had just been reunited, but their time together wasn't very long after that. "L-Lloyd, please no... _no..._ This can't be real...this can't be happening... I've lost you once...I can't lose you again _..._ Don't leave... _DON'T LEAVE!_ "

"No...I-It's too late... Goodbye, Father... I love you..." Lloyd cried softly, using the energy he had left.

"S-So do I..."

Lloyd's body fell limp in his father's arms.

" _N-No..._ "


	9. Chapter 9: True Potential

Garmadon embraced his son close and sobbed more. He barely had a chance to say goodbye. The tears wouldn't stop. It hurt so immensely. It was as if his whole world was falling apart right in front of him. In a way, it actually was. Even to this day, Lloyd was always one of the most important people in his life.

As he continued to grieve, a low growl from the Overlord snapped him back into reality.

 _I have to avenge him. It's MY TURN._ He got up, glaring violently at the Overlord, now fueled by rage, vengeance, and determination. "YAKUNAN, _HOW COULD YOU?!_ " He was on the very edge of losing his sanity. _Keep it together! Lloyd needs you more than ever now! It's time to finish what he started!_ " _You were the one who took my son...MY CHILD...away from me! You've caused far too much damage to my life now! I won't stand for this any longer!"_

He summoned a purple and gold ball of destruction energy, preparing to launch it at the Overlord. His eyes glowed a dark purple. The memories he shared with Lloyd came flooding back, now empowering him.

He had begun to rise up into the air. Summoning all his strength and willpower, he created a huge dark purple energy ball, nearly twice the size of the Overlord. With a cry, he launched it. The Overlord screeched demonically and was enveloped in a golden and purple light.

He had done it.

Garmadon had used his true potential to destroy the Overlord for good. He was glad for that, but his happiness quickly faded away. He glanced back to Lloyd, his heart and mind now fully overcome with grief and sorrow over the loss of his only child. He sprinted over as fast as he could, then reached down to stroke Lloyd's cheek, his hand shaking slightly. He couldn't believe it. "Lloyd Montgomery...w-why did you have to go...? _W-Why did y-you have to leave m-me...? I wish- If only-_ "

It was at this time when the Destiny's Bounty finally touched down. The other ninja stood silently as they saw Garmadon breaking down in tears, utterly devastated by the sacrifice Lloyd had made.

"I-I miss you... _Come back..._ " He wanted all the pain to just go away all at once. _You were so young...so sweet...so innocent...And I loved you_. " _Please..._ _I wish this didn't have to happen to you..._ I just-"

Kai knelt beside his elder Sensei. "I'm so sorry... He meant so much to all of us... He'd want his memories to live on through you. _Through all of us._ " He wrapped his arms around Garmadon and shut his eyes in remembrance.

It would be extremely difficult for them all. Lloyd was the heart of their team. Without him, things would be very different.

Garmadon let out a sigh. "Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10: Together Once More

Garmadon boarded the Bounty with the others, carrying Lloyd with him. He walked to his room, wanting time alone. He would be affected much more than the others. He placed his son's limp, cold body on his bed, knelt beside it and began to sob. He didn't say anything. It hurt so badly. He wished things could've been better, that Lloyd hadn't sacrificed himself.

He sat upon the bed and held Lloyd close, remembering the moments they had shared together. He smiled softly. _You were always so important to me, Lloyd... I will miss you... So much..._

Moments passed, and a faint silhouette of the First Spinjitzu Master, Hikari, appeared. A faint golden light emanated from his hands, surrounding Lloyd, reviving him.

Garmadon felt movement and his heart nearly skipped a beat in happiness. He looked up to his father, who had now taken a human form. " _Thank you, Father..._ "

"He's now immortal, just like you." Hikari nodded once, joining his son and grandson in their embrace.

"L-Lloyd..." Garmadon sobbed. " _O-Ohhh..._ " _I can't believe this! He's here! He's actually here...!_ " _I've missed you so much!_ "

"I've missed you too, Dad..." Lloyd beamed in overwhelming joy. "It's over, isn't it?"

"I-I think..." Garmadon wiped his eyes before squeezing his son. "Hopefully we can continue with our lives now without anymore harm done to you. It still pains me... I nearly lost you for good...but now I'm just glad you're still here. I still can't believe it... I mean... It's been so long, and I just... _you have no idea..._ " He couldn't control it and started to tear up again. He didn't care. He and Lloyd were together now. "I love you so much..."

"Me too..." Lloyd choked on his words, clinging onto his dad. He never wanted to let go of him unlike what he had to do in the past. But now they were safe and so was Ninjago.

* * *

Garmadon's POV:

I finally know my full potential, to protect my son and Ninjago as well. Hopefully, he hasn't heard father. And Wu needs to know now, that's going to be fun to explain to him. I shall continue to hold Lloyd close to me. As a father should do. I am so relieved. He's ok, not harmed at all.

"Stay with me..." I cried. It was quite overwhelming, but nevertheless, I didn't care one bit. He is here in my arms now, and our family is whole once again.

Lloyd rested his head into the crook of my neck, falling asleep instantly. I picked up my blonde son, laying him back onto the bed. He needs to rest, we both have had a long day. I sighed before resting next to my son, yawning once my head hit the pillow. I let more tears fall. I'd missed him dearly. Now, everything would be alright. The nightmares were gone now. I didn't have to worry about the Overlord screwing up my sleeping habits. Nor my life now. I smiled contentedly. Memories of him and I after the Final Battle replayed in my head. I've truly missed those days. I ran a hand through his soft hair, comforting him as I fell asleep myself.


	11. Epilogue: Life Goes On

10 Years Later...

Garmadon gazed out on the Bounty as it was hovering over New Ninjago City. Lloyd was now 22. He stood next to his father, recalling the adventures he had with his friends so long ago.

"Dad..." His voice had deepened quite a bit.

"Yes, Lloyd? What's going on? Are you alright?" Garmadon came closer, pulling his son into a tight embrace.

"Thank you... Thank you for being there for me for so long..." Lloyd shut his eyes for a moment, relaxed by his father gently running a hand through his hair. He enjoyed that feeling very much.

"Of course, Son," Garmadon replied as he held Lloyd against him. "You have, and will _always_ be so important to me. I love you very, _very much_."

"I love you too, Dad..." Lloyd buried his face into his father's chest, on the verge of crying. Even now, as a young adult, he was still a very sensitive person.

"Let it out," Garmadon reassured, sitting down and leaning against the Bounty's railing. "There's nothing wrong with crying, Son. Come here...everything's alright..."

"I-I've missed y-you..." Lloyd choked out. Without warning, he began to sob into his father's arms.

Garmadon held Lloyd closer, nodding in reply. "Yes indeed... I'm truly glad you are still here... It has been too long... _Much too long..._ " He shut his eyes, cherishing this moment that they were having together. When he had been evil, he never realized that this would be the eventual outcome. " _Oh, Lloyd..._ " he whispered. He let out a shuddering breath in relief. He didn't want to let go. He remembered his reunion with Lloyd just a decade ago. It was such a touching moment. "After all this time...we're finally together... I can't believe it... I just _can't_... It's so surreal... _Never_ did I think this would be the outcome. _Never_ had I realized you would one day purify me. I should really be thanking _you. You saved my life... I'm so very proud of you._ "

Lloyd beamed; his father was unable to see his face, but nevertheless, he was very happy. His joyful feelings soon disappeared upon replying, "I don't want to lose you..."

"Of course I wouldn't leave you, Lloyd," Garmadon replied through tears, smiling gratefully. "You're my _only_ son. It may have taken years for peace to finally return, but...I wouldn't have had it any other way."


End file.
